Relenas' Diary
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This has probably been done before. But I here is my take on Relenas' Diary


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
So its' probably been done before. Well if it had I want my shot with it. So without further ado (can't spell) here is Relenas' Diary.  
  
Thursday,August 19  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
New diary. Wow it's been so long since I've wrote in one. Well it had been an extremly long week. I've had so many meetings that I don't remember most of them. Peace is hard to come by. And it's not just that. I haven't seen him in such a long time. Heero where are you??? Are you ok??? I miss you!!! Why doesn't he come back. It's so hard without him. I feel when he isn't at my speechs and they're never as good without him there. I feel helpless almost. Almost everyone had come back except him. My elder brother Milliardo(can't spell his name), Ms. Noin, Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, Duo,and Hilde. Only Chang Wufei and Heero have not come back to the Earth. I myself finally came back in January. But its' been eight months since then. What if he died? God I miss him. I thought I would see him in space while I was completing the Terra Forming Project. But I didn't. And I thought I would see him on the Earth when I came back. But I didn't. Where is he on Mars? Knowing him he would like the solitude. I wish I could have spent more time with him. But...shoot I have to go to another meeting. If hes' finally come back I'll feel it. Good-bye for now.  
Relena.  
  
Friday, August 17  
  
Dear Diary,  
He didn't come back. I feel so empty. For some reason I thought he would be there. I don't know why this meeting wasn't different from any other. I was just hoping. I just...wanted him. I can't write anymore. There's nothing to write. Good-bye for now.  
  
Same day at 1:00 p.m  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He must be on the Earth. He has to be. I was outside looking out on the grounds when a big white thing attacked me. It licked me. That's when I realized that it was a big white shaggy dog. He was so cute. No coller. Was he a stray? No he was too well groomed for that. But he had a red ribbon tied around his neck. A red ribbon just like the one around the teddy bear that Heero gave me. I smiled. He was close. And this time when he comes back I won't let him go but...what if he doesn't come back at all? Maybe he gave me this dog to say "I can never be with you again". But he did write on thing, one word on the ribbon. Snowflake. I said it outloud and the dog jumped on me. That must be his name, Snowflake. I love it. And now I don't feel so empty. He obviously trained him well. I was able to take him up to my room and tell him to sit and he was very obidient. Now Snowflake and I are watching the sea out my window. He (I didn't check I'm just assuming) just sits there with his tounge hanging out and kind of smiling. And I'm writing in you. It makes me glad to know he's okay. Heero that is not Snowflake. I just wish he'd let me see him. Well I better go downstairs now Snowflake is trying to eat the curtains and I'm hungrey as well. I won't write anymore today I'm going to make sure Heero got Snowflake all his/her shots and I'll find out if he/she is a boy or a girl. Well I'll tell you tomorrow after my meeting (it's early so I'll be going to sleep at eight). Good-bye for now.  
Relena.  
  
Saturday, August 18  
  
Dear Diary,  
Snowflake is a girl. So I made the wrong guess. Oh well. The meeting was a success or rather the Terra Forming Project was a success. That's all we talked about. That's all everyone ever talks about. Well except Milliardo. I think he's trying to make up for all the years he wasn't with me. But all the same I appriciate him being my big brother. I have a late night meeting to go to today so it's good-bye for now.  
  
Same day at midnight  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I couldn't sleep. At least Snowflake could but she had a fun day. She got to run Pagen ragged. He was so tired when I got back from the meeting, but Snowflake was just getting warmed up. It must be fun to be so carefree. I wish I was. The real reason I couldn't sleep is that I'm worried about Heero what if he doesn't come back? What if he can't come back? I ask these questions too much. Well I miss him and...I love him. I better go to sleep I have yet another early meeting tomorrow.  
Relena.  
  
Sunday, August 20  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He didn't come back I feel so empty. Why hasn't he come back yet doesn't he like me?  
Relena.  
  
Monday, August 21  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Still no sign of him. Where could he be? Snowflake is trying to make me feel better.  
Relena.  
  
Tuesday, August 22  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The meetings and speeches are getting more and more boring. I wish he would come back.  
Relena.  
  
Wednesday, August 23  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Where could he be?   
Relena.  
  
Sunday, October 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been so long since I've written in you. Well with all of the meetings and after them I have home-schooling it's been kind of hard. It's my senior year. Well it seems kind of pointless to go to college since I'm already doing what I want to do. Vice Foreign Minister Dorlien. I've barely changed. But my heart still aches for him. At least I'll get to properly look for him on Wednesday. It'll be my first day off in a long while. Well two meetings and school days to go. By the way Ms. Noin is teaching me.   
Relena.  
  
Monday, October 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can hardly wait for Wednesday and since there is nothing to report Good-bye for now.  
Relena.  
  
Tuesday, October 3  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tomorrow I'll see Heero again.  
Relena.  
  
Wednesday, October 4  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I didn't find him. I feel so empty. Snowflake can tell. It's too late to say anything else. I tried. Good-bye for now.  
  
Relena  
  
Thursday, October 5  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I still can't believe it I searched everywhere. I thought he would be here. I miss him so much. The tears won't come anymore. No one has seen me like this. At least I have my composure. But not for much longer. I thought he cared about me.  
Relena.  
  
Friday, October 6  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He came back.  
  
Same day 1:00 a.m  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He came back. Heero came back. I was making a speech and I felt it. The speech became wondeful. Poetry. I got a standing ovation. I was cautious. I saw him in the balcony. People left immediatly after quickly congradulating me as there was a small model of the Terra Forming Project out front that they all wanted to see. I was quite. He muct of heard me but have been to busy tying his shoe. "Heero." I said softly. He turned to me. Those eyes. I missed those eyes. All sense of my composure (and any other thing that keeps me from going to meetings looking like a slob) lost I ran to him and flung my arms around him. I cried into his green tank top. "Why did you come back now? Why didn't you come back earlier? How could you do this to me?" I asked him. "Well hello to you too Relena." he said.  
  
"Don't mock me answer me."  
  
"I came back now to see you, I didn't come back earlier because I was busy, and I did this to you because..." he trailed off.  
  
"Why Heero why. I waited so long for you. Snowflake helped," he smiled (just as I thought he definatly gave her to me) "but it wasn't the same without you. I missed you Heero. I love you." At the time I hadn't meant for all the emotion to come out. But it served my purpose.  
  
He looked surprised. Then extremly happy. He brought his arms around me leaned into my ear and said. "Relena if I didn't have to go away for a very important reason I would have been here sooner. But does that really matter now?" he backed away from my ear.   
  
"No but..." I was cut off when he kissed me, passionatly right there on the balcony.  
  
He smiled at me. Then cooed the words I'd been waiting so long to hear. "I love you too."  
  
He smiled so wide I don't think my mouth will ever be that small again.  
  
He's staying with us. I'm so glad. I missed him so. And now maybe I can finally be with him forever.   
  
Relena.  
  
Well I hope you liked it, cause I enjoyed writing it. TTFN. Remember reading and readers rule!!! :-D  
  



End file.
